Eden House
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Après la disparition étrange de sa femme, Ada Wong, le sergent Kennedy perd tout, obsédé par sa vengeance. Son ancienne collègue, Claire Redfield l'aide à retrouver les traces de l'assassin, leurs pistes les mèneront jusqu'à une certaine maison close...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Le sergent Kennedy rentrait toujours à l'heure. Ses récentes fiançailles n'avaient en rien affecté cette bonne habitude qu'il avait adoptée au fil des années passées au poste de police. Son travail lui avait valu une renommée internationale, dans la résolution de plusieurs enquêtes jugées impossibles. Leon grimpa les marches de son appartement, rapide et impatient. Sa femme avait insisté pour ne pas célébrer son anniversaire cette année. Leon, très réticent et embêté avait tout de même en tête de lui offrir une sublime robe qu'il avait aperçue en ville quelques semaines auparavant. Ce soir-là, il venait de la lui réserver. Peu importait le budget pour lui. Sa femme méritait le meilleur. Et c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de lui acheter un bouquet de roses. _Des roses rouges._

Il arriva au sixième étage et tourna immédiatement sur sa droite dans le long couloir qui menait à son grand appartement, vaste et lumineux. Il s'approcha de la porte, et cessa de marcher. Il resta là quelques secondes, s'apprêtant à toquer. Mais, il remarqua que la porte en question n'était pas fermée. Elle était entrouverte. _Une invitation ? _Un filet rouge retenait une note. Un papier plié, parfumé de son odeur. _Son écriture. _Leon plissa les yeux.

_« Time to enter and see, Leon. »_

Il esquissa un faible sourire avant de pousser lentement la porte, serrant ses roses. Une mélodie capta son attention. Elle provenait de ce vieux gramophone qu'_elle_ avait ramené de leur voyage à Londres. Le son, enchanteur et vieilli prenait ses oreilles. Une valse exquise et distinguée. Même charnelle. Leon s'avança, poussant la porte derrière lui. Ce petit jeu semblait si excitant qu'il oublia même de la fermer. Il s'avança vers le vieil instrument, au bout du couloir de l'appartement, et c'était la seule chose qu'il voyait du salon raffiné_. Elle_ avait tout décoré. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva au salon, il sentit un délicat courant d'air balayer ses cheveux blonds. En effet. Toutes les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, et les rideaux se levaient avec grâce, malgré la pluie glacée qui tombait au dehors. Etonné, Leon fronça les sourcils. Un autre mot avait été laissé sur la table basse en verre, couverte de pétales de roses.

_« I guess you should see what is going on in our bedroom… »_

Leon traversa le salon, bercé par les notes mutines qui provenaient du gramophone. La porte était fermée. Il l'ouvrit.

- _Qu'est-ce que…_

Leon s'approcha du lit. Il était vide, mais les draps, en revanche étaient tachés de rouge. Quelque chose gisait sur le lit. Il s'approcha, lentement, saisit la photographie et l'observa. Leon se précipita vers les fenêtres, serrant les poings. Il gagna les balcons.

Un cri. Déchirant. Glacé.

- _ADA !_

La voix de Leon déchira le silence de la ville calme et hypocrite. Quelques secondes passèrent, et le morceau joué devint soudainement macabre et irritant. Leon passa ses mains à son visage et s'écroula, à genoux.

- Le…Leon ?

Ashley Graham. _La voisine. _Elle s'avança, la voix timide.

- J'ai… J'ai entendu un cri, j'ai cru que c'était toi et… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle s'avança.

- N'approche pas.

Leon avait parlé.

- S'il te plaît… Dis-moi ce qui se passe…

Ashley s'approcha. Leon ne se retourna pas et elle le scrutait, de dos, fondu dans l'obscurité de la ville. Désespérée, elle tourna les yeux vers le gramophone, et les pétales de roses. Elle aperçut la chambre. La porte était grande ouverte, les lumières tamisées. Elle s'approcha, le pas lent, surveillant Leon. Il ne bougeait pas, figé sur le balcon. Elle entra, et aperçut le sang. Elle porta une main à ses lèvres, se retint de hurler et étouffa une exclamation de peur. Elle baissa les yeux. _La photographie._

Une femme était allongée sur ce propre lit, étendue dans sa plus belle robe rouge. Sa gorge avait été tranchée, et son visage paisible semblait endormi.

Ashley poussa un cri.

« THE **E**DEN **H**OUSE »

**Note de début de fiction** : Chers lecteurs, c'est une grande première pour moi d'écrire une fiction _Resident Evil_. Je suis un très grand fan de la série, et pourtant je n'ai jamais pensé à écrire quoi que ce soit, puisque je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Ce début très mystérieux, c'est le point de départ de la course folle de Leon qui n'hésitera pas à sombrer totalement pour se venger. Bien entendu, ce sera une fiction portée sur le couple formé par Claire et Leon. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas franchement visible mais, vous avez besoin de connaître cet évènement pour comprendre le cœur de l'intrigue d'_Eden House. _

Merci à vous de me suivre dans cette aventure !


	2. Chapitre I

Chapitre I

"_Now she's gone. I don't know why. Until this day, sometimes I cry. She didn't even say goodbye. She didn't take the time…To lie. __**Bang bang**__."_

Leon s'éveilla. Ses yeux étaient crûment cernés et son teint passé. Il y avait beaucoup de fatigue là dans ses traits. Il tenta de les ouvrir, en vain. Il les garda fermés, sachant que la simple vue des bouteilles sur la table de verre à moitié brisée lui donnerait la nausée. Il avait beaucoup bu la veille, et détestait avoir à affronter cette réalité-là. Mais, il fût bientôt inévitable qu'à quatorze heures-trente, l'ex sergent s'extirpe de ses songes tourmentés. Il se redressa, aperçut les assiettes accumulées ces derniers jours. Il posa les pieds brutalement sur la table et sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa chemise noire. Il ne portait que cette chemise, d'ailleurs. Débraillée et humide par la sueur de ses rares angoisses nocturnes. Leon porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et passa la flamme de son briquet sous le tabac. La première bouffée pénétra ses poumons, et il expira lentement. Il se rappela de cette journée-là. C'était il y a trois semaines. Déjà ? Vingt-et-un matins arrosés de whisky et parfumés des effluves de Lucky Strike ? _Ouais… Il s'en souvenait encore. _

- _Viré ? _C'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Sergent… C'est…difficile pour nous, aussi. Il faut comprendre que c'est tout aussi désespérant de notre côté.

- Non Chris. Ne te prétends surtout pas désespéré. Tu vas très bien, au contraire.

- Tu sais que tu as tort, rétorqua Chris, cette affaire est pleine de zones d'ombres et, mise à part des draps ensanglantés et cette photographie… Nous ne disposons de rien d'autre. Nos équipes ont été minutieuses. Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre mais…Tu dois te recentrer, d'accord? Une centaine de crimes doivent être résolus, et on dirait que tu t'en fous complètement !

- Un peu comme le meurtre d'Ada. Tout le monde s'en fout. _Complètement._

- C'est notre travail d'enquêter, et de rétablir la vérité, Leon.

Chris s'approcha de lui. Il le saisit à l'épaule, d'un geste affectif et amical. Il sonda son regard, fatigué et perdu.

- Je pense que tu devrais t'arrêter maintenant. Et penser à toi. C'est comme si tu étais mort. Parti avec elle…Juste…Respire, et fais une pause. Tu reviendras plus tard.

- Je suis viré. C'est ce que t'as dit, hein ? Je ne reviendrai pas. Tu as raison. Je devrais respirer de nouveau. Quand j'aurais retrouvé cette enflure…

- La vengeance, Leon. T'es un type bien. Ne te transforme pas en un de ces gars que t'as pu arrêter par le passé.

- As-tu perdu ta femme, Chris?

Chris ne dit rien. Il resta figé, quelques secondes alors que Leon lui tournait le dos, prêt à quitter son propre bureau.

Leon attendait une réponse, la main sur la poignée.

- Je ne suis pas marié, Leon.

- Bien. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Leon quitta le bureau sous l'œil du capitaine Redfield. Un long silence lourd et embêtant enveloppa le poste alors que Leon marchait dans la rue sombre. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne voyait pas les visages des passants. _Non_, et puis encore moins les lueurs de la ville en folie. _Tout était éteint_.

Leon tira sur sa cigarette. Une multitude de journaux étaient ouverts, déposés à droite et à gauche. Son bureau au fond du salon était lourd par la présence obsessionnelle de photographies, des portraits d'hommes redoutables. De vraies têtes de violeurs en série. Les rideaux tirés, l'obscurité avait sondé les murs de son appartement. Depuis ce soir-là, Leon avait accumulé les preuves, les théories au sujet de l'assassin présumé d'Ada. Il scruta les papiers, les feuilles volantes…

- _Quel bordel…_

Il écrasa son mégot en un soupir fumant. Il passa ses mains à son visage, et se leva. Après une brève douche et un rasage étonnement efficace, Leon se posta à son bureau, soulevant les paperasses inutiles lorsqu'on sonna. Leon tourna lentement la tête, embêté qu'on vienne le déranger en pleine recherche. Il s'approcha de la porte, et l'ouvrit.

- Ashley.

- Salut Leon… Euh… Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas?

Pétillante et enfantine, Ashley ressemblait à une jeune adolescente. Elle était certes juvénile, mais ses gestes et mimiques avaient faits d'elle une éternelle enfant aux yeux de Leon. Rougissante, elle semblait vouloir demander quelque chose à son voisin.

- Ouais, je suis du genre occupé.

- Oh. Je ne voulais pas te déranger…

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

"_Laisse-moi deviner, Ashley. Tu vas encore me demander de sortir avec toi, quelque part?...Quand vas-tu comprendre… ? T'es aveugle ou quoi ? »_

- … Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir…

La jeune femme serrait ses doigts, gênée et prude. Et pourtant, sa jupe était si courte. Leon ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard. Son opulente poitrine était très bien mise en valeur. C'était calculé…

- S'il te plait, Ashley… Je t'ai dit, je ne peux pas faire ça, d'accord ?

- Regarde-toi, Leon ! Je sais. Je sais à quel point c'est compliqué mais…Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux c'est tout et…Je..._Je t'aime beaucoup et_…

Leon étouffa un soupir, cherchant ses mots.

- Je sais. Et c'est un plaisir de l'entendre.

Leon hocha doucement la tête.

- Mais ce n'est définitivement pas bon pour toi. Comme tu l'as dit. C'est compliqué. Tu veux que j'aille mieux? Alors, laisse-moi seul. S'il te plait, _Ash_.

L'ex-sergent leva la main vers son visage. La jeune fille était inquiète et sincère. Ses grands yeux sombres étaient larmoyants. Il caressa sa peau, conscient du malaise qu'il était en train de provoquer. Il caressa ses joues, et Ashley retenait son souffle, s'empêchant de pleurer devant lui. Leon s'éloigna.

- Passe une bonne journée.

- _Merci Leon…_

Leon referma la porte sur Ashley.

"_Allo? "_

"_Claire. C'est moi. "_

"_Oui Leon. Ça va __? "_

"_Je veux que tu viennes ici. "_

"_Aujourd'hui?"_

"_Oui."_

"_Je viendrai. J'ai des choses intéressantes à te dire."_

"_Des nouvelles?"_

"_Oh oui, Leon. Je crois que ce que je viens de trouver risque de tout changer…."_

"_Sept heures. Ne sois pas en retard."_

Claire retira sa veste bleue et la posa sur son siège. Elle glissa son portable dans sa poche et soupira. Elle vérifia l'heure. Il était dix-huit heures trente. Elle enfila son manteau et se recoiffa, plaçant quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles.

- _Tu vas où ?_

Claire releva la tête, alors qu'elle rangeait des dossiers dans son sac. Elle aperçut son frère et esquissa un bref sourire.

- Arrête d'être aussi curieux, Chris…

- Allez dis-moi…

- Devine…

Chris haussa les sourcils, piqué à vif.

- Encore ?

Claire saisit son sac et se retourna vers Chris.

- Tu ne devrais pas continuer à faire ça…

- Je suis une grande fille. Je sais ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas…

- Peu importe. J'ai toujours le droit d'embêter ma sœur avec mes recommandations.

Claire hocha négativement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

- _Essaie de le sortir de ce cauchemar… _

Elle se tourna vers Chris. Sa voix était assombrie. Inquiète. Ainsi s'inquiétait-il, lui aussi ?

- _Oui._

Leon déposa la tasse sur la petite table basse en verre. Claire observa son thé, fumant, toujours très souriante. La présence de Claire apaisait Leon. Il lui semblait même que son ex-collègue était devenue son antidépresseur de prédilection. Ses cheveux. Sa voix, et son visage illuminé étaient la seule chose qui le retenait ici si l'on retirait son obsession de retrouver la personne qui lui avait ôté tout ce qu'il avait.

_« Des nouvelles ? »_

- J'ai trouvé ça, regarde!

Claire fouilla dans son sac quelques secondes et tendit un journal à Leon. Ce dernier le prit en main, et parcourut la première page. Il datait de cette nuit-là…

_19 Octobre 2010 _

_THE DAILY ONE_

_WESKER: THE GREAT ESCAPE_

_Albert Wesker, riche businessman a mystérieusement disparu dans la nuit de son building de la 4ème Avenue. Aucun témoin pour prouver sa mort et rien pour prouver qu'il est encore vivant. Quelques indices ont cependant mené les enquêteurs vers une piste d'une possible fuite. Des appels téléphoniques passés dans la journée sont brouillés, et selon un expert, codés. Wesker savait qu'il allait quitter son bureau. Rien n'a été déplacé, et ses données informatiques ont été supprimées. Plus de détails à la page huit._

Leon leva la tête vers Claire.

- Quel est le lien entre ce Wesker et Ada ?...

Claire sourit.

- Et c'est LA que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'extraordinaire, s'était-elle exclamée d'une voix enjouée et fière.

Claire hocha la tête, et se leva. Leon, toujours assis l'observa d'un air étonné.

- Je sais qui est ce type, reprit-elle, regarde. Il a quitté son bureau deux heures avant que tu aies retrouvé la photo d'Ada. Il a eu le temps de tout prévoir et de nettoyer la scène de crime. _Leon_. Wesker est peut-être le tueur. Il y a une autre pièce du puzzle qui me fait penser qu'il est celui qu'on recherche. Il possède une _maison close_…

- _Une maison close ?..._Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport…

- Tu m'as dit qu'Ada craignait de rester seule nuit et jour?

Leon hocha positivement la tête. Effectivement, c'était vrai… Ada s'était laissée aller à des tendances paranoïaques. Elle avait eu beau stipuler que c'était faux, tout dans son comportement laissait penser qu'elle craignait quelque chose. Leon avait tout fait pour qu'elle puisse se confier librement à lui, mais Ada n'avait jamais aimé parler. Son mystère la définissait. Elle était insaisissable.

_Avait été._

Leon parcourut les dossiers de Claire au sujet de la disparition de Wesker et d'Ada. C'est vrai que l'heure pouvait coïncider, et que cet homme avait peut-être bien des choses à se reprocher…

- Peut-être qu'Ada te cachait des choses, Leon. Ça expliquerait les déboires qu'elle aurait eus avec Wesker.

- Tu crois qu'Ada aurait été danseuse là-bas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix agressive.

- Non. C'est bien là le bémol. Wesker a ouvert sa maison close deux mois après sa supposée disparition. Il est toujours vivant. Et selon les rares personnes que Chris a interrogées… _Ces personnes-là ne parlent pas._ Wesker cache quelque chose. Je suis persuadé qu'il a sa part de responsabilité dans la disparition d'Ada. Ce…Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te secouer alors, tiens-toi bien… Ada a passé un appel téléphonique, à la cabine de notre commissariat. Les vidéos ont filmées sa conversation. Ada est partie au bout de dix secondes et a pris un taxi pour rentrer chez vous. Et… Ce coup de fil correspond à l'heure ou Wesker a émis son dernier appel.

Leon ne dit rien. Il sentait son pouls à ses oreilles, rapide et insensé. Wesker… Ainsi était-ce le nom de l'homme qui lui avait pris Ada ? D'apparence calme, Leon scrutait le visage de Claire. Elle avait un air grave, et à l'affût de ses réactions. Leon prit sa respiration.

- Où est cette _maison close_ ?

- Brooklyn.


	3. Chapitre II

Chapitre II

"_She is everything to me,  
The unrequited dream,  
The song that no one sings,  
The unattainable.  
She's a myth that I have to believe in,  
All I need to make it real is one more reason."_

Leon se redressa. Il ouvrit les grandes fenêtres du salon, et l'air balaya les grands rideaux. La nuit à New York était bruyante, lointaine. Il scruta les immeubles et tours. Claire se leva. Elle s'approcha de lui, et il baissa les yeux.

- Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Ada était réellement liée à tout ça ? Elle…

_Elle ne reviendra pas._

Claire baissa les yeux.

- Tu pourras peut-être abandonner les bouteilles, et la peine. Tu pourras… Reprendre ta vie, là où elle s'est arrêtée.

Leon sentit les doigts de Claire contre ses bras. Elle se serrait contre lui. Il apprécia cet instant. Sa présence n'avait jamais été aussi réparatrice et aussi douce.

- Tu as une idée ? Une méthode pour l'approcher ?

- _Je_…

Claire observait le profil de Leon, dessiné contre les lueurs de la cité. Leon lui lança un long regard.

- Tu pourrais t'infiltrer au sein de la maison…

- M'infiltrer ? En tant que cliente ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, retira sa main.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Leon, ce serait plus logique que tu y ailles toi…

- Un client ne pourra approcher Wesker. Tu pourrais y travailler.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Claire croisa les bras.

- Travailler dans une maison close ? Leon, je suis flic. Et, tu l'as été avant moi. Et…

La jeune femme avait l'air très en colère. Elle dévisagea l'homme tourmenté qui s'éloigna.

- Je veux bien t'aider Leon, je veux t'aider, s'exclama-t-elle en le suivant, mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Tout ça… Ça va bien trop loin…

- Ton frère disait la même chose. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a éloigné du poste… Je te fais peur à toi aussi, c'est ça ?

Il lui avait fait face, et une haine foudroyante habitait ses pupilles de faucon. Il la saisit, des deux épaules.

- Tu viens de le dire, reprit Leon, tu es flic non ? Suis l'affaire de près, infiltres-toi. Je ne te demande pas de devenir une prostituée Claire. Toi comme moi on sait ce que ça signifie. C'est toi qui a le pouvoir.

Claire recula.

- Je dois partir, souffla-t-elle.

Elle saisit son sac, observa les verres vides sur la table basse, et la vingtaine de journaux sortis et ouverts. Elle ne se retourna pas vers Leon, et s'approcha de la porte. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde, puis quitta l'appartement. Elle claqua la porte, et l'homme se retrouva seul.

_Encore une fois…_

Il fut neuf heures lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Leon était assommé, pris dans un sommeil profond, presque éternel. Il se leva, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, le pas lourd et désordonné. Il déverrouilla la porte, maladroit et l'attira vers lui.

- Claire ?...

Elle ne sourit pas, mais scruta le visage de Leon.

- _Je suis d'accord_.

Leon se réveilla soudainement. Il la dévisagea de longues secondes.

- J'irai à la maison close. Je… Je me porterai comme danseuse.

Elle évitait son regard, mais il était inévitable. Il l'attirait. Elle souffla, ils se regardèrent sans un mot.

Eden House était certainement l'endroit le plus mal-connu de New York. L'on croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces endroits, mal fréquentés réservés aux échangistes. Mais, la vérité était tout autre. L'on évitait de s'attarder devant la façade mal entretenue. La peinture s'était écaillée avec le temps, et personne n'y faisait attention. La pancarte _Eden House_ était flétrie par le temps, abandonnée. Pourtant, les lieux étaient fréquentés. La pègre de la ville y avait établi une base, mais ça personne ne le savait vraiment. Plus exactement : tous le savaient, mais tous faisaient semblant de l'ignorer. En pleine journée, l'on y passait comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille bâtisse sans intérêt. Et lorsque la nuit tombait, soudainement, l'on s'y perdait aisément entre la file d'attente, les femmes qui sortaient fumer, et les jeunes qui tentaient d'y pénétrer.

Quelques heures avant le coucher du soleil, une jeune femme s'était rapprochée de la maison particulière. Elle avait jeté un regard par-dessus son épaule, pour être certaine que personne ne l'avait vu. Elle se cacha le visage avec un foulard pourpre, et poussa la porte. Elle était toujours ouverte pour ceux qui voulaient vraiment la pousser…

Elle observa autour d'elle. Le hall d'entrée était très chic. Elle en fut stupéfaite. Un lustre était au plafond, imposant et noble. Il y avait de vieux objets. Etait-ce vraiment là ? Elle fit quelques pas.

- Mademoiselle ?

Une autre femme. Elle sursauta, le cœur battant.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle timidement.

- Tu viens pour les auditions, j'imagine ?

Elle avait croisé les bras. Son carré était impeccable, et ses jambes semblaient douces. Une brune légèrement vêtue s'approchait d'elle, une cigarette entre les doigts. Ses yeux de chat étaient parfaitement maquillés, et sa bouche charnue était des plus attirantes. Même elle en fut troublée.

- _Oui_.

- Alors, suis-moi. Retire ton manteau.

La jeune femme obéit. Elle retira son imposant vêtement, et suivit la _maîtresse de maison_. Elle la guida jusqu'à une immense pièce, et fut aveuglée par les spots braqués en sa direction. Elle se protégea les yeux.

- Ton nom ?

- _Claire_.

- Je ne veux pas connaître ton nom de famille. On ne te le demandera jamais, ici, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles. Pas mal de filles qui bossent ici ne veulent pas qu'on les répertorie, parce qu'elles vivraient mal le fait qu'on sache qu'elles travaillent pour nous.

La brune prit place sur un siège, au milieu de la pièce, aux murs remplis de miroirs.

- Je m'appelle Jill.

Elle croisa les jambes, appuya sur un bouton du poste à côté d'elle, et les enceintes grésillèrent une première fois.

- Et tu vas devoir m'impressionner.

Claire tremblait un peu. Elle entendit quelques rires, à la porte là-bas. Des filles. Elles étaient dans sa ligne de mire. Elle baissa les yeux.

_« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour toi…Leon… »_

- Pourrais-je avoir une chaise ?

- Tu feras sans.

Autres rires. Claire tourna la tête vers les hyènes. Jill se redressa.

- Vous, dégagez immédiatement ! hurla-t-elle en les pointant du doigt.

Sans se faire attendre, le silence revint. Alors, une mélodie retentit. Jill s'assied, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur le poste, et croisa les bras.

- C'est à toi, _Claire_.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

Claire bougea le bassin, de droite à gauche en rythme avec la musique. Ce fut doux et lent à la fois. Elle leva légèrement les bras, les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle inspira, écoutant chacune de ses respirations à ses tympans. Elle songea à lui. Son visage était très précis desormais. Elle l'imagina près d'elle, et son corps réagissait à ses pensées. Elle déboutonna sa chemise, bouton par bouton, faisant un pas. Ses talons hauts claquaient contre le parquet.

_I wanna take you baby__  
I wanna take you out_

L'on vint à la porte. Mais Jill ne dit rien. Elle lança un regard à l'homme qui était arrivé, et Claire ne l'avait pas vu.

Claire souffla doucement. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, et son corps ondulait sous la lumière. Sa chevelure auburn tombait en cascade, et ses mèches se reflétaient à la lumière. Elle leva le visage vers Jill, sa cambrure était extraordinaire. Son soutien-gorge de satin était légèrement transparent. Son exquise poitrine était fragile. Elle s'avança vers elle au sol, les yeux braqués vers elle. Elle n'était plus convaincante. Elle était excitante. Elle ne fut pas gênée. Elle avait laissé sa raison aux portes de la maison close.

_I wanna wine and dine you__  
Oh I wanna twist and twist and sho__ut_

C'était comme s'_il_ était là. Un simple jeu. Une imagination. Un fantasme aveuglant. Elle tendit la main vers Jill, leva une de ses jambes, faisant glisser sa jupe courte. Sa délicieuse lingerie était si infime… Ses cuisses étaient provocantes. Tout n'était qu'harmonie. Une pure beauté. Elle leva une de ses jambes, sublimée par un escarpin verni. Et les basses devenaient son ivresse.

Jill en juge impartiale l'observa sans un mot. Etait-ce un animal, qu'elle avait là devant elle ? Une femme ? Elle la voyait se rapprocher d'elle, et personne n'avait jamais osé le faire avant. L'homme aux lunettes de soleil, à la porte n'avait pas bougé, en statue. Il assistait au spectacle.

Claire passa ses mains contre ses bas d'ivoire. Elle se lécha les lèvres. Son corps avait chaud. Et elle s'était elle-même enlisée dans ce piteux état…

_I want you hot in my arms__  
So soft on my bed__  
You get the key to my heart_

Claire posa une main contre la jambe de Jill, et la scruta de longues secondes.

La jeune femme fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche, vers le poste, et stoppa la musique. Claire ôta sa main, et la réalité lui revint. Jill se redressa, l'évaluant de haut. Elle la contourna, sortant un paquet de cigarette de sa veste cintrée. Elle en extrait une cigarette, et semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Tu peux remettre tes vêtements.

Ainsi avait-elle été si mauvaise ?...

Claire s'exécuta en silence.

- Je suis désolé, dit Claire, je n'avais jamais fait ça avant et…

Jill se tourna vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Jamais ?

Applaudissements.

Alors, Claire s'aperçut qu'une autre personne était là. Elle rougit en apercevant l'homme qui était entré. Il portait une paire de gants. Elle ne pouvait voir son regard, caché derrière les verres teintés de ses lunettes. Il s'approcha, continuant de féliciter la jeune femme.

- C'était un grand moment pour la maison, dit-il.

Claire se hâta. On voyait encore sa poitrine… Elle sentait qu'on la regardait. Elle se mit debout, remonta sa jupe et fixait alternativement la jeune femme, et l'imposant inconnu.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

- Tu es prise, conclut l'homme.

Il lui tendit la main.

- _Albert Wesker_.

Le cœur de Claire s'emballa. Elle le dévisagea aussitôt. Alors… C'était lui.

- Claire, réussit-elle à dire.

Elle leva sa main, lentement vers celle du directeur. Il la tira brutalement vers lui. Elle paniqua, et il y déposa un lent et inattendu baiser. Claire fronça les sourcils, et lança un regard vers Jill. Elle était partie, d'un pas résolu.

- D'habitude, ça ne se fait pas ici. Nous prenons rarement les jeunes femmes aussi rapidement…

- Alors pourquoi moi ?

La voix de Claire était sincère. _Pourquoi ?_

- Il y a parfois des évidences, et des choses qu'il ne faut pas laisser passer. Je pense que vous en êtes une…

Claire ne sut quoi dire. Elle essaya d'aller au-delà des impénétrables verres des lunettes de l'homme, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle sortit de la maison close, et composa rapidement son numéro. Elle le connaissait par cœur.

- Leon. _Ça y est_. Oui. Je… Je viens tout de suite d'accord ?

Elle se retourna vers l'enseigne qui bougeait au vent.

_« Eden House »_

_Alors, la piste était donnée. _

Note de fin de chapitre : Mes lecteurs, je sonne le début de l'aventure, si j'ose l'appeler ainsi ! Les habitués l'auront remarqué : j'ai déjà posté cette fiction il y a quelques mois, puis l'ai retirée du site. Je vous dois quelques explications…L'inspiration ne s'achète pas, et il est vrai que j'ai éprouvé quelques difficultés à introduire cette histoire… Je vous présente mes excuses, mais, maintenant que l'inspiration est là, je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire _Eden House_ ! J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, j'attends vos reviews, vos questions ! Bien à vous, Hirako.


	4. Chapitre III

Chapitre III

Claire déposa la tasse sur la petite table basse. Elle était vide. Leon l'avait enfin nettoyée. Son attitude avait si brutalement évoluée… Il n'était plus le même homme, _non_. Il avait suffi d'une simple journée pour lui donner sans doute un espoir, une évolution au cours de son obsession, celle qui lui avait tout pris. Claire observa son regard, et il la pénétrait comme à chaque fois. Plus le récit de son audition avançait, et plus elle se souvenait de détails infimes. Les moqueries des danseuses, la douceur des jambes de Jill, et le troublant parfum de Wesker…

- C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a félicité. Je me souviens, car Jill n'avait rien fait, rien dit. Mais lui… Il avait aimé, je pense.

Elle rougit légèrement, serra les cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Elle évitait le regard de Leon, qu'elle sentait malgré tout.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, murmura Leon.

- Comment ça ?

Claire leva les yeux vers lui.

- Qui pourrait désapprouver un tel spectacle ? _Je ne t'ai jamais vu danser mais_…

Il soupira, lança un regard vif à Claire avant de retirer sa tasse.

- Tu veux probablement un autre café…

Elle avait perdu la voix. Elle scruta bêtement la tasse vide, puis reporta son attention sur Leon.

-_ Non merci, non… _

Il hocha la tête, et contourna le petit bar, dans la cuisine ouverte que sa femme avait aménagée avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve alors, ajouta Leon en revenant vers son amie, tu as bien été prise pour danser à _l'Eden House_…

Leon eut un petit rire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assied à côté de Claire.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, se plaint-elle d'un ton cassant, comment est-ce que je vais expliquer ça au poste ? Il ne faut pas que ça se sache, non jamais.

- Ce n'est rien qu'une infiltration. Les manigances de Wesker sont plus que répréhensibles par la loi, tu l'as dit toi-même. Nous y gagnons tous les deux. Toi pour ton travail, et moi…

_« Pour mon passé. »_

Claire avança sa main contre celle de Leon saisit ses doigts, entrelacés dans les siens. Il la regarda de longues secondes en silence.

- Je suis avec toi, d'accord ? dit-elle, jusqu'au bout.

Elle pencha la tête, lui sourit.

- Je vais t'aider. Peu m'importe les conditions, ou le temps que ça prendra… C'est toi, Leon.

_« Tu as ton rôle dans cette curieuse pièce de théâtre toi aussi… »_

- Si Ada a été impliquée dans cette histoire, Wesker me connaît certainement… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

- Je ne pourrais pas agir seule, tu le sais ça.

Leon retira sa main.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit intelligent, Claire.

- Pardonne-moi mais…

- Il ne faut pas que je me fasse remarquer.

- C'est ton enquête Leon.

Elle se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire une fois que j'irais danser dans ce club ? Attendre que Wesker me lâche un indice au moment opportun ?

- Mais…

- Non Leon.

Il l'observa.

- Tu viendras me voir danser ce soir. Et si tu ne viens pas…

_« Alors tu risques de commettre une impardonnable erreur… »_

Eden House était bien plus fréquenté qu'on ne le portait à croire. On ne disait pas grand-chose sur cet endroit. Il était un somptueux tabou qu'il était bon de connaître malgré tout. _Ce soir-là_, la musique retentissait, plus profonde plus intense que d'habitude. Les mélodies se mélangeaient aux fumées des cigares, aux effluves sensuelles. Une fois les portes de la maison poussées, il y avait le luxe. La démesure et l'extraordinaire beauté, raffinée d'un artiste qui avait teint les murs. Les rideaux rouges, parfois gris… Jill était à l'entrée. Elle proposait aux clients de venir s'assoir regarder le spectacle proposé par les danseuses de la maison, ou de se rendre directement aux chambres. Il y avait principalement des habitués, mais il y avait également de nouveaux visages. Les mains de Jill étaient si fines et douces. Plusieurs clients lui baisaient la main, alors elle souriait poliment et détournait le regard.

- Quel genre de spectacle ?

- Est-ce un nu intégral ?

Elle était malicieuse.

- Vous verrez bien…

Clin d'œil.

L'homme s'avança dans la large salle de spectacle, construite en pente. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un théâtre. Elle était sombre. Il lança un regard à sa droite. Il y avait la foule qui entrait en même temps que lui. Il vint s'asseoir, au-devant. Il voulait avoir un champ de vision vaste et profitable. Il garda son chapeau sur sa tête. Il ne voulait certainement pas qu'on le voie. Il vérifia une dernière fois si le maître des lieux, _Sir Wesker_, se trouvait dans les parages. Mais, il n'était pas là… Il retira son chapeau.

Leon baissa les yeux. Et s'il rencontrait une connaissance ?

Non. De toute évidence c'était un autre monde. Et personne ne pouvait l'en extirper désormais. Il y était mêlé. Il devait y survivre. Et l'infiltration avait débutée. Il poussa un long soupir. Les autres s'installaient à côté, devant lui. A côté. Il sentait ces hommes en manque. Tous désireux de voir des cuisses claquer, des résilles contre des cous. Il ne leur accorda pas un regard, aveuglé par ses objectifs. Il ne remarqua pas que les lueurs des lampes s'étaient tamisées. Il releva la tête lorsque le public se mit à applaudir autour de lui, en délire. Il eut un léger sursaut. Alors, les projecteurs se braquèrent sur la scène. Une barre de pole-dance avait été installée, fière et solitaire.

Un air envahit les tympans des spectateurs. Une douceur des plus incroyables.

La silhouette s'écarta du néant et marcha doucement. Ses jambes étaient à nues, fines et attirantes.

_You've applied the pressure  
To have me crystallized _

Leon ne vit pas son visage. Elle l'avait caché de ses mains. Enfin, lorsqu'elle tourna sur elle-même, il put constater qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, _oui_.

_And you've got the faith  
That I could bring paradise  
_

Quel était ce jeu, bien trop dangereux?

Leon fut extrêmement troublé par la beauté de Claire. Il scruta son visage, sublimé par les flashes, les cristaux de lumière qui illuminaient sa splendide face. La jeune femme savait bouger, occuper la scène. Elle tournait autour de la barre. Ce n'était pas vulgaire, ni populaire. Il s'agissait d'un art, d'un contact avec les mains de Dieu. Et, ces mains-là étaient celles de Claire maintenant. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il était venu ici, Leon l'observa en silence, envahi par la beauté de la musique et l'accord parfait entre Claire et l'objet autour duquel elle tournait harmonieusement. Etait-elle venue au monde pour effectuer ces gestes ? _Etait-elle une danseuse étoile_ ? Etait-elle devenue une étoile ? Les talons de ses chaussures claquaient inlassablement en une symphonie de sons extraordinaires. Ses cuisses avaient l'air brûlantes. Et même la finesse de ses longs bras en devenait excitante. Jill Valentine, à l'entrée observait le premier spectacle de la cadette. Elle croisa les bras.

Alors, Claire l'aperçut. Il était là. A quelques mètres d'elle.

_I'll forgive and forget  
Before I'm paralyzed  
Do I have to keep up the pace  
To keep you satisfied._

Claire fixa Leon. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de l'acier glacé de la barre. Elle s'y tenait. Où avait-elle appris tout cela ? Etait-ce inné ? Ses mouvements étaient d'un naturel déplacé. Sa chevelure se balançait sous les lumières artificielles, colorées. Tout était trop chaud. Leon la suivait du regard, figé. Il sentait son corps en alerte, son esprit s'était levé pour embrasser la grandiose muse qui excitait ses sens. Claire se baissait. Elle se levait. Son bassin allait à droite, puis à gauche. Elle portait un soutien-gorge de satin.

Sa poitrine était parfaite, et Leon la détaillait finement. Il voyait ses courbes, ses douceurs insoupçonnées. Il aurait voulu les saisir au creux de ses mains pour les toucher et les voir s'épanouir sous ses caresses. Leon fut pris d'une fièvre incontrôlée, mais son visage restait impassible. Claire continuait sa danse, et elle n'était qu'à lui. Elle passa ses doigts derrière son dos, et sa poitrine fut nue. Leon n'entendit pas les exclamations enragées des clients. Elle passa ses mains contre ses seins, qu'elle serra délicatement. Elle les prit contre elle, les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle fit le tour de la scène, les jambes séduisantes. Son fessier cambré était merveilleux. Il n'y avait plus ces atroces hommes, ces badauds sans vie. Claire appartenait à Leon. Il y avait son regard, posé sur elle, sur son corps et au travers de son âme. Elle descendit vers le parquet de la scène, puis, féline, s'approcha doucement de lui, à quatre pattes.

_You don't move slow  
Taking steps in my directions  
The sound resounds, echo  
Does it lesson your affection  
No…  
_

Claire tendit la main vers lui. Leon se redressa, comme s'il était seul dans cette maison close. Il s'avança vers le devant de la scène. Elle effleura sa joue. Jill fronça les sourcils.

_Ce client… _

Alors, les basses profondes disparurent. Leon expira faiblement. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes. Les cris des adorateurs ne se firent pas attendre. C'était l'overdose, ils s'étaient levés, en demandaient plus.

- C'est la petite nouvelle !

- Je la prendrai bien dans la seconde…

- Vous avez vu son cul ?

Les lumières étaient là, de nouveau. Mais la scène était vide. Il tourna la tête.

_« Claire ? »_

Jill s'alluma une cigarette en fixant l'homme qui se tenait devant la scène. Il avait remis son chapeau.

_« Qui est ce type… ? Il a l'air d'avoir adoré… »_

Elle traversa le grand couloir, coupa sur la droite et bouscula une danseuse.

- Regarde où tu marches, s'écria Jill.

La pauvre jeune femme s'excusa platement, mais Jill n'en avait que faire. Elle se dirigea vers les coulisses. Claire était devant un miroir crasseux et se remaquillait. Son mascara avait légèrement coulé.

- Félicitations, souffla Jill.

Claire se retourna.

- Oh… Merci Jill. Vous avez apprécié ?

La brune avait esquissé un faible sourire. Claire en fut ravie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire…

- C'était même très bien, je crois…

- _Ah bon ?_

- Je crois qu'un client en particulier a vraiment adoré ta prestation.

- Qui ?

Claire acheva son maquillage, puis fit face à Jill. Elle fit quelques pas vers elle.

- Tu me demandes qui… Mais il s'est quand même levé pour toi.

La jeune femme vira au rouge. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et aucun son ne put en sortir.

- Ah… Cet… Cet homme.

- Oui.

Jill plissa les yeux.

- Je pourrais t'arranger une nuit avec lui.

- Une nuit ? Mais … Je n'ai jamais…

- Je sais, ton contrat ne stipule que les danses mais…

Elle s'approcha de son oreille.

- Entre nous, on est toutes passées par là.

Sa voix était glaciale. Elle recula, sonda le regard de Claire puis lui tourna le dos.

- Tu veux garder ta place ici j'imagine. Plaire à Wesker ne suffira pas.

Claire baissa le regard.

_« Leon… »_

- Je vais aller le voir, et lui proposer ta compagnie. Quant à toi, je t'ordonne de te rendre à la suite onze, d'accord ? C'est à l'étage. En haut de l'escalier en colimaçon. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un plan, tu as visité chaque chambre de la maison hier…

Enfin, elle s'évapora, et Claire se retrouva seule.

Référence musicale : The Xx Gorillaz cover – Crystalised. Jthunder mix /


	5. Chapitre IV

Chapitre IV

Leon cherchait toujours Claire du regard. L'avait-on aperçue par-là ? Il tourna la tête. Les hommes s'éparpillaient vers le bar, et certains discutaient avec de splendides jeunes femmes. Mais elle… Elle n'était plus là. Sans doute était-elle dans les coulisses.

- Excusez-moi ? Bonsoir…

Une voix féminine. Leon se retourna. Claire était enfin là, mais… Non. Ce n'était pas elle.

- Bonsoir.

Elle portait une guêpière en dentelle, d'un rouge foncé, sanglant et attirant. Ses courbes généreuses étaient exceptionnelles et Leon fut ravi d'adresser la parole à une femme aussi belle. Ses yeux en amande avaient quelque chose d'innocent, mais une flamme y brûlait. Sans doute une souffrance qu'il ignorait, lui simple _« client particulier »_ de cette maison close.

- Vous êtes un nouveau client.

Leon faisait face à ce qu'il avait craint en pénétrant les portes d'_Eden_. Il ne voulait certainement pas que son visage soit connu, et il baissa le visage pour obscurcir au maximum ses traits.

- C'est une première fois, oui.

- J'ai vu que vous avez particulièrement adoré notre nouvelle danseuse… _A standing ovation… _

Leon se demandait où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Est-ce qu'il s'était mal comporté ? Il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller ainsi… Il ne savait quoi dire, quoi répondre. La jeune femme saisit son bras.

- Allons marcher, si vous le désirez bien sûr.

L'ex-sergent de police accepta la demande de l'alléchante prostituée. Sa présence était glacée.

- Vous n'avez pas à être mal à l'aise, ajouta Jill, tout le monde a besoin d'un peu d'amour et de chaleur n'est-ce pas ?... C'est ce que nous recherchons tous.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

Jill poussa un rire bref, saisit la main de Leon et l'attira vers les escaliers.

- Cette jeune danseuse… Je suis certain que vous seriez heureux de la revoir. En privé, cette fois-ci. Loin de la scène. Juste vous et elle.

- Vous voulez que je passe la nuit avec elle c'est ça ?

- Oh non… Non, ça c'est ce que vous voulez, vous.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Leon voulait parler à Claire. Mais, les conditions proposées par la jeune femme lui semblaient dangereuses … Il devait éviter au maximum les contacts. Jill monta quelques marches, puis se retourna vers l'homme.

- Votre femme vous attend à la maison, avec un café bien chaud et quelques biscuits ?

La gorge de Leon devint sèche. Il scruta les traits de la jeune femme et pendant une fraction de seconde l'imagina morte. Ses propos lui avaient déchiré le cœur. Il hocha négativement la tête, et Jill continua de monter les escaliers, la main contre la rampe. Leon la suivit pour une seule et unique raison. _Il voulait parler à Claire_. Il voulait savoir si elle avait croisé Wesker dans la soirée, s'il avait parlé de quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une porte, ornée d'un onze argenté. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de loge, vraisemblablement.

- Elle est à l'intérieur, commenta Jill, je vous laisse ici.

- J'imagine que tout ceci est loin d'être gratuit.

- Vous imaginez bien. Mais… _Ça_… C'est le patron qui nous dira.

- Le patron, répéta Leon en un souffle.

- Albert évaluera vos instants avec Claire. N'y pensez pas, et vivez votre rêve pour ce soir. Passez une bonne nuit, monsieur.

Elle s'éloigna, puis descendit les escaliers. Leon se trouva face à la porte, et toqua. L'on ouvrit immédiatement.

- Allez, entre vite.

Claire ouvrait la porte comme si Leon était un clandestin. Très méfiante, elle ferma à clef, derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas changée de tenue, mais avait enfilée une sorte de peignoir, court et transparent. Elle croisait les bras, pudique malgré le show qu'elle venait de donner.

- Jill a vu.

- Elle a vu quoi ?

- Qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait tout compris. Elle n'est pas rusée à ce point. Cependant, j'ai bien l'impression que tu ne resteras pas anonyme longtemps ici…

- Alors nous devons agir au plus vite. Découvrir les manigances de Wesker et tirer un trait sur la maison close.

- Maintenant que nous sommes des infiltrés, les choses devraient s'avérer un peu plus simple non ?...

Leon scruta Claire. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, aux couleurs sensuelles. La pièce sentait bon, et visuellement très appréciable. Il joint les mains et continua d'observer la nouvelle pseudo-danseuse.

- Il faut agir au plus vite alors… Dans ces cas-là, je ne vois qu'une solution.

Claire haussa un sourcil.

- Il va falloir que tu approches Wesker. Que tu puisses avoir accès à ses documents les plus précieux, et à ses affaires aussi… _Et pour ça_… Je crois que tu sais exactement où je veux en venir…

Claire hocha négativement la tête. Elle passa ses doigts à ses lèvres, outrée par ce qu'elle était en train de comprendre. Elle fit volte-face, et se servit un verre de vin, rempli à ras bord. Elle bu d'un trait tout le contenu du verre et expira brutalement. Elle se tourna vers Leon. Elle était au bord des larmes. Il n'était pas énervant. Il était angoissant, et terriblement aveugle. L'envie de jeter le verre au sol était irrésistible. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'approcha de lui, et le regarda, droit dans les yeux, sans ciller une seule fois. Elle s'accroupit, devant Leon.

_« Non Leon… Tu ne me feras pas tout faire…. Non. Ecoute, j'ai écarté les cuisses pour tous ces hommes, là en bas. J'ai rejoint une maison close, et pour qui ? Pour toi ! Tout ce que je fais, ce soir c'est entièrement parce que… Parce que tu as besoin de moi, d'accord ? Et moi, moi j'ai besoin de toi, pas de… Pas de Wesker non je ne l'approcherai jamais. Je ne peux pas faire ça… Je ne peux pas parce qu'il n'y a que toi. Seulement toi. »_

Elle baissa le regard.

- Personne ne serait capable de faire tout ça pour toi. Personne, à part moi.

Elle le regardait de nouveau. Leon baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Claire les avait touchées, et les caressait doucement. Elle les avait posées sur ses cuisses.

- _Je t'appartiens_.

Leon attira les mains de Claire contre ses lèvres et y déposa un faible baiser. Il ferma les yeux et Claire l'observa. Elle avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il la tira par les mains, l'attirant vers lui. Il effleura ses lèvres, soufflant contre sa bouche rosie. Etait-ce un rêve ? Claire avait la tête qui tournait, doucement. Tout s'évanouissait autour d'eux. Le souffle de Leon était envoûtant, et elle commençait à avoir chaud elle aussi. Elle sentit ses mains contre son flanc, retint un gémissement.

- Leon…

Claire plongeait son regard dans celui de Leon. Ses mains puissantes étaient délicieuses. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser…

Claire esquissa un sourire, passant sa main dans la chevelure de Leon. Elle sentait sa jambe entre les siennes, remontant contre son entrejambe humide par sa présence. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je sais faire, Leon.

Leon embrassa le cou de Claire. Elle eut un premier frisson très violent et s'accrocha à lui.

- Reste calme, murmura Leon.


	6. Chapitre V

Chapitre V

Il fut cinq heures du matin lorsque Jill monta les escaliers à toute vitesse. La jeune femme marchait dans le long couloir. Le vieux papier-peint des années soixante n'avait toujours pas été retapé. Il se décollait lentement au fil du temps, rongé par la négligence des habitants de la _maison_. Les vieilles ampoules allaient rendre l'âme. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la massive porte au bout du couloir elle toqua.

_« Entrez. »_

Elle entra.

- Quelle surprise de te voir ici, Jill je croyais t'avoir pourtant dit que j'étais occupé.

La voix grave résonna dans la pièce.

- Pardonne-moi Albert. Mais, je ne pouvais pas_ attendre_.

Il parlait à quelqu'un, le fauteuil tourné vers la fenêtre. Et, devant la baie vitrée teintée se trouvait une silhouette dans l'ombre. Wesker le fit doucement tourner. Il fit face à sa danseuse.

- Voyons ce qui peut valoir la peine d'interrompre mes réunions.

Jill déglutit doucement. Elle détestait lorsqu'il le regardait de la sorte. C'était comme si ses yeux traversaient son âme, et c'en était si désagréable…

- _Claire Redfield_.

Wesker pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses lunettes impénétrables étaient luisantes.

- Oui ?...

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez elle.

- Quelque chose ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle se fiche de nous.

Wesker ne bougea pas. Il jeta un regard à son partenaire invisible, dans l'obscurité lourde de la pièce.

- Tu parles de la petite nouvelle, _la danseuse ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à penser ça, hum ? _

- Son premier client. Il la connaissait. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne nous a pas dit toute la vérité.

- Un client ? Jill, arrête le mystère et dis-moi tout.

Jill baissa les yeux. Elle revoyait le jeune homme empoigner la danseuse comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre femme. Et elle murmurait son nom. Mais… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

- Je ne me souviens pas de son nom. Mais, son visage…

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Son regard.

Les yeux bleus.

_« Il avait un regard perçant. Profond. Une sorte de gris polaire, un bleu… Un bleu incroyable et… »_

Jill leva les yeux vers Wesker.

- _Leon_. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait.

Le patron haussa les sourcils. Il se tourna vers la silhouette derrière lui, amusé.

-_ Leon_. Tiens, je connaissais un Leon, à une époque ! Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'agisse du même homme… De quoi avait-il l'air ?

- Très proche de Claire. Ils se connaissent, c'est évident.

- C'est son travail. Elle doit séduire les hommes, Jill. Tu dois en savoir quelque chose.

- Il y a quelque chose, qui ne tourne pas rond chez cette fille. Et… Ce Leon. Il reviendra, j'en suis certaine.

Wesker soupira silencieusement. Il s'alluma un cigare, paisible.

- _Bon_.

Il se tourna vers la silhouette.

- Tu vas t'occuper de ça hein ? _Surveille-moi ça de près… _Je veux savoir s'il s'agit bien de lui. Dans ces cas-là… Je serai dans l'obligation d'employer les grands moyens.

Un nuage de fumée s'élevait du cigare embrasé. Une voix grave et suave résonna.

_« Très bien. »_

Claire Redfield avait mis ses lunettes. Quelques dossiers avaient été déposés sur son bureau, tôt dans la matinée et elle devait les traiter rapidement. Elle les rangea, en douceur sur le côté. Elle se tourna, chercha les poches de son manteau. Elles étaient très larges, elle put donc y glisser une lettre. Elle l'observa, le regard grave. Claire retint un soupir.

- - Claire ?

Elle sursauta et déposa la lettre.

- - Ah…C'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur.

- - Tu as l'air angoissée, ces temps-ci… Quelque chose te travaille ?

Claire lui sourit sincèrement.

- - Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se leva. Chris s'approcha du bureau, inspecta les dossiers. Claire se mordit les lèvres.

- - Une lettre qui m'est adressée, murmura Chris, mais c'est ton écriture ?

Il prit sa lettre entre ses doigts. Claire abandonna son sourire.

- - Ce… Ecoute, _Chris_ je vais partir d'accord ? J'ai … J'ai des courses à faire, et…

- - Reste là.

Claire se rassied en douceur. Le regard de son frère avait été éloquent. Il déchira l'enveloppe, et en extrait la lettre. Ses yeux parcoururent le papier en vitesse. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il interrompe déjà sa lecture.

- - Tu es sérieuse ?

- - Chris…

- - Un congé ? Un… _« Arrêt temporaire exceptionnel, d'une durée indéterminée »_ ? Et tu oses me dire qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter ? Claire t'es en train de me cacher quelque chose, quelque chose de lourd, de grave.

- - Ecoute…

- - Non, non c'est toi qui vas m'écouter.

Chris jeta la lettre d'un geste violent et agressif. Le cœur de Claire battait la chamade, elle n'avait jamais entendu son frère lui parler de la sorte.

- - Quand réaliseras-tu ce que c'est, _d'être flic_ ? Ce n'est pas un passe-temps, c'est un putain de métier, ok ? Tu ne t'arrêtes pas pour… Ne me dis pas que…

L'imposant homme se liquéfia sur place. Il baissa les yeux vers la lettre, puis plissa les yeux en regardant Claire.

- - _Tu l'aides c'est ça ?_ Ça ne te suffit pas de lui fournir des infos que seuls nous sommes censés connaître ? J'avais appris à supporter ça, mais…

- - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Chris… Je tiens quelque chose, on tient quelque chose. Leon est…

Chris tapa du poing sur la table. Il fit face à Claire, face à face.

- - Leon est un type malheureux. Et ça en devient dangereux…Et toi… Toi tu es bien trop _gentille._ Ecoute.

Chris ne cillait pas. La jeune femme avait les yeux brillants. Elle tremblait légèrement, effrayée. Il réalisa l'impact de sa colère, et recula doucement. Il se redressa et baissa le regard.

- - Je te laisse une semaine. Pas plus.

Claire esquissa un bref sourire, soulagée.

- - J'espère que tu auras un endroit où dormir en attendant, souffla-t-il.

- - _Quoi ?_ Tu me jettes de chez nous ?

Claire s'était levée de son siège, d'un bond. Chris retint un soupir, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

- - _Tu l'aimes non ?_

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle ne répondit pas, figée comme une statue. Ses lèvres étaient sèches.

- - Alors, tu sais où passer tes nuits jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes le travail. Sept jours. Pas un de plus.

- - Chris, attends.

Elle avait fait quelques pas en sa direction.

_ « Merci. »_

Leon accrocha la serviette à sa taille. Il avait entendu l'orage gronder au dehors, il devait pleuvoir sérieusement. Il se dirigea vers le miroir embué au possible et y passa ses grandes mains. Il retira l'épaisse couche de buée et aperçut son reflet. Les lignes de son torse étaient parfaitement dessinées, et malgré le temps infini qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté le poste de police, sa beauté n'avait pas perdu de son éclat. Cependant, il inspecta la peau de son visage, agressive. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis quelques jours. Il saisit un rasoir, un peu de crème. Il se rasa en lenteur, puis se rinça le visage. Leon s'observa de nouveau. Sa tête lui tournait. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps… Il se teint au lavabo, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Enfin, il entendit clairement du verre se briser. Il releva la tête.

Leon fit couler de l'eau, passa ses doigts contre son visage et ouvrit la porte. Il s'approcha dans le couloir, l'oreille tendue. Il tira le tiroir du meuble, juste devant lui en silence et en retira un Beretta 92, 6 mm. Doucement il longea le mur, à pas de loups. Le salon, plongé dans le noir était soudainement illuminé d'un éclair, et enfin la puissance de l'orage éclatait. Il attendit une seconde, puis deux et braqua son flingue.

Personne. Cependant… La fenêtre était perforée. Le verre jonchait le sol et les rideaux s'envolaient. Il s'avança et regardait autour de lui, le pistolet bien mis en avant, chargé.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il recula vers sa chambre, poussa brutalement la porte. Elle était vide. Il baissa son arme, l'inspecta quelques minutes. _Il l'aperçut enfin_, sur le sol du salon. Une pierre ficelée, visiblement. Leon s'accroupit. Une lettre était accrochée à une pierre coupante.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Comment était-ce possible ? Il habitait au sixième étage…

Il défaisait le paquet, et lu la lettre.

"_Please, never come back to the Eden House. It seems someone just noticed you. Take your friend with you and leave the town."_

Elle n'était pas signée. Leon inspecta le revers du papier. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il sentait la lettre. Pas d'odeur. _Rien_. Voulait-on l'impressionner ? Son cœur s'emballa. Quelqu'un l'avait vu à la maison close… On toqua.

Il s'approcha de la porte, le Beretta en main.

_Un pas._

_Deux pas._

Il ouvrit la porte et leva son arme.

- Leon ! s'écria Claire, les cheveux en bataille les joues humides.

L'homme baissa son flingue, aussitôt, et alluma la lumière de l'entrée.

- _Excuse-moi. _

- Tu es devenu paranoïaque, souligna-t-elle les lèvres tremblantes.

- Tu trembles de froid… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?

Leon s'écarta et la laissa passer. Claire entra. Ses lèvres d'ordinaire rouge étaient séchées. Elle rougit face à la quasi-nudité de son partenaire.

- J'ai été…

_« Virée de chez moi. Jugée par mon frère. »_

- Disons que je ne peux pas rester chez moi. Chris m'a accordé une semaine. Une semaine pas plus.

- Il t'a mise à la porte ?

Claire déposa son manteau sur le canapé et se tourna vers Leon.

- En quelque sorte, murmura-t-elle, je… _Leon ?_

Leon rangea son Beretta dans un des meubles du salon, discrètement.

- _Hm ?_

- Je peux… M'installer chez toi, le temps de régler cette affaire ?...

L'homme observa Claire. Elle était décoiffée au possible et ses mains tremblaient, mais elle était délicieuse. Leon hocha la tête, positivement et son visage s'était illuminé.


	7. Chapitre VI

Chapitre VI

Claire but son thé, emmitouflée dans le peignoir bien trop grand de Leon. Elle s'était lavée les cheveux, et ils ondulaient légèrement. Elle s'était lavée, et appréciait cet instant de douceur et de chaleur. Elle regardait Leon. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Il avait enfilé un jean, et sa ceinture était mal bouclée, portée à la hâte de toute évidence.

- Leon ? Tu as l'air…_ Triste. _

- Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est rien…

Elle reporta son attention sur le liquide fumant et bu deux gorgées. Elle déposa la tasse.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de menace je crois bien.

Claire sonda le regard perçant de Leon.

- _De menace ?_

Leon désigna la petite roche, et la lettre dépliée à côté. L'encre avait légèrement bavée avec l'eau. Un éclair illumina la pièce. Claire tendit la main.

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr.

Claire apporta le papier sous ses yeux.

- _S'il vous plaît, ne revenez jamais à Eden House, on dirait que quelqu'un vous a remarqué. Emmenez votre amie avec vous et quittez la ville…_

Elle croisa les bras après avoir déposé la lettre. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et bu quelques gorgées supplémentaires.

- Ou, peut-être s'agit-il d'une aide…

- Une aide ?

- Une recommandation. Ecoute. Si on a remarqué notre petit manège, il va falloir agir encore plus vite. _Demain soir…_ Oui, demain soir.

- En tout cas, cette personne sait où j'habite. Et elle sait que je fréquente la maison…

- Jill ?

- Impossible, souffla Leon.

Leon se redressa. La pluie redoublait d'intensité. L'ampoule de la lampe du salon grilla, et ce fut le noir le plus complet.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça…

- Attends.

Claire retint Leon.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as…

_« Peur ? »_

Claire entrelaça ses doigts entre ceux de Leon. Il pouvait les imaginer, doux et les sentait chauds.

- Reste avec moi.

- Je veux rétablir le courant.

La foudre s'était abattue près de l'appartement. Le visage de Claire fut éclairé.

- Reste dormir avec moi, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais…

Claire passa ses mains contre le visage de Leon. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement.

_« Tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit dans la loge numéro onze… »_

Leon participa lentement au baiser, sa langue rejoignait celle de Claire. Elle l'attirait contre elle et il la surplombait. Le baiser était violent. La chevelure humide de Claire glissait. Son épaule nue était alléchante, mais Leon ne pouvait en profiter. L'obscurité pesante devenait soudainement excitante. La pluie au dehors, et les faibles lueurs de la lune qui traversaient la baie vitrée. Les bruits de la ville, et enfin le souffle de Leon à son oreille. Elle frémit, secouée d'un puissant frisson. Sa présence… Le délicat peignoir fuyait son corps parfait. Les mains de Leon caressaient son flanc, parcourant son dos et sa chute de reins cambrée.

_« Leon… »_

Le bassin de Claire était joueur, s'inclinait à la volonté de son compagnon. Elle fut totalement nue, mais elle n'eut pas froid. Au contraire. Elle passait ses mains sur le torse de l'homme. Lui dévorait-il le cou ? Ses baisers étaient sensationnels, et chacun d'entre eux devenait fatal pour la jeune femme aux affres du plaisir. Elle retira la ceinture de Leon, passa sa main contre la verge de son partenaire. Il retint une exclamation et caressa sa douce poitrine.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de moi ? demanda Claire en palpant le sexe de Leon.

- _J'ai tout le temps envie de toi_.

- C'est un mensonge.

Il expira franchement, le souffle brutal. Les doigts fins de Claire étaient experts. Son érection était de plus en plus prononcée, son pantalon avait été retiré.

- Tu en as très envie maintenant, commenta-t-elle en déposant un baiser à sa joue.

Elle passa son autre main derrière la nuque de Leon, et l'approcha d'elle. Ses hanches bougeaient, et l'entrejambe de Leon allait tout contre son sexe humide. Un irrésistible gémissement provenait de sa gorge, une délicieuse plainte. _Troublant_.

- _Leon_, murmura Claire en soupirant d'aise.

Ses doigts guidèrent le sexe de son partenaire. Ce dernier avait saisi sa taille, et avait relevé une de ses jambes. Longue. Et toujours parfaite. Il la prit, une première fois, un coup profond et intense. Il y avait une certaine sauvagerie dans l'acte. Claire s'accrocha à Leon, ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau et elle retint un cri d'excitation.

_« Leon… »_

Leon donna un deuxième coup, et son bassin était en feu. Les lèvres de Claire était entrouvertes, prêtes à être embrassées encore une fois. La tempête faisait rage au-dehors, même si l'orage en lui-même s'éloignait, sous les expirations sexuelles de Claire.

- Plus fort, chuchotait-elle.

Claire donna un coup de pied dans la tasse de thé qui s'éclata au sol.

- Tu n'en as jamais assez ?

_« Non, je ne peux pas. »_

Leon déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Claire, puis se retira. Il la retourna, sur son ventre.

_« Je n'en ai jamais assez de toi. »_

Il la cambra, et il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. La pénétration était soudainement plus forte, plus chaude plus intense… Claire ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle sentait son souffle contre sa nuque. Ses morsures légères devenaient insoutenables. Claire s'abandonnait, ondulait sous les coups de l'homme derrière elle.

_- Claire… _

Leon serrait les hanches de Claire. Ses cuisses étaient incendiaires. De la sueur couvrait son torse, et son souffle précipité était excité. Il ne s'arrêtait pas, accélérant la cadence, la rendant encore plus insupportable. La quintessence de la jouissance était grandiose, et les deux amants y parvenaient peu à peu. Les éclairs s'espaçaient. Les courbes. Les hanches. Les chevelures folles.

_« Je ne peux plus me passer de ton corps, on dirait… »_

Claire le sentait. Sa tête lui tournait, sa peau était secouée d'effroyables frissons. Elle cria le nom de Leon en plantant ses ongles dans les oreillers du canapé et il s'épandait en elle. C'était une sensation incroyable. Les jambes de la jeune femme s'étaient affaissées. Il resta en elle, soufflant à son oreille. Il embrassa sa joue. Le courant était revenu. Les joues roses de Claire étaient si belles.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Seuls les souffles précipités des amants déchiraient l'air.

A vingt-et-une heure une musique enjouée s'élevait de la maison close, indiquant que le spectacle avait commencé. Il ouvrait la soirée. L'enseigne brillait dans la nuit. Les lettres d'Eden illuminaient le quartier, fières et larges. Il y avait une file d'attente, et le videur, un grand blond, massif à la voix rauque surveillait l'accès à la maison. Il avait les bras croisés, et ses veines saillantes étaient impressionnantes. Il laissa passer un homme qui portait un chapeau, en lui jetant un regard un peu insistant. Ce dernier avait vérifié sur son couvre-chef était bien en place. Il s'avança à l'intérieur et repensait à ce qu'une certaine femme lui avait dit la veille, alors qu'il venait de lui faire l'amour comme une bête.

_« Tu pourras gagner le bureau. Crois-moi. »_

_« Il faut que je retienne son attention… »_

Il était dans le hall, bondé de monde. Une mélodie parvenait à ses oreilles, difficilement.

_« J'espère que tu tiendras parole. »_

_« Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? »_

Leon tourna la tête. Il s'approcha de l'espace, près de la scène. Il aperçut Claire.

_« Bien sûr que si. »_

_« Alors, demain soir lorsque je danserai pour Wesker, tu n'auras qu'à t'introduire dans son bureau. C'est notre dernière chance. »_

Les lumières rouges étaient belles. Claire s'approcha doucement du devant de la scène, et descendit les petites marches sur le côté. Ses jambes étaient fines et longues, sublimées par une paire d'escarpins hauts et sexy. Elle marchait, tout en lenteur et sa superbe était à couper le souffle. Albert Wesker était assis au premier rang. Elle lui lança un regard chaud.

Leon détourna les yeux vers les escaliers. Il les monta seul. Il ne remarqua pas Jill, à quelques mètres de lui qui fixait les danses de Claire, les bras croisés.

Les lèvres de Claire brillaient. Ses yeux soulignés de longs faux-cils frôlaient la perfection. Elle s'approcha de Wesker, la poitrine fière. L'homme n'était pas insensible, et décroisa les jambes. Il eut un geste de la tête.

_« Viens. »_

Claire sentait son cœur s'emballer. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais pourtant… Elle s'approcha de lui, l'enjamba et bougea en rythme. La mélodie était enjouée, de plus en plus profonde. De plus en plus vicieuse. Les mains de Wesker touchèrent ses cuisses et elle se sentait mal. Claire retint son souffle, et voyait son reflet dans les lunettes du patron. Mais Claire continuait de bouger, elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, caressant sa nuque. Jill serra les poings. Le videur de l'entrée s'était approché. Elle but une gorgée du vin, dans le verre qu'elle tenait.

- Elle est douée, la nouvelle.

Jill lui lança un regard glacé et serra

- Et toi, tu as peur.

- _Ta gueule Jack_.

- N'importe qui te fuirait, si tu veux mon avis. Avec tes airs de salope, et ta voix insupportable…

Elle lui lança le reste du vin en pleine face. Elle le contourna et quitta la pièce. Jack la retint brutalement, lui serrant le bras.

- Ce n'est pas ta maison close, Jill. Va falloir t'y faire…

- Lâche-moi.

Jill recula violemment en se caressant le bras. La poigne de Jack Krauser avait toujours été trop forte…

_Elle s'évapora et Claire déposa un baiser chaste sur la joue de Wesker. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais._

Jill monta les escaliers agacée. Elle avait toujours le verre vide dans la main et le jeta contre le mur. Le verre se brisa, et elle retint un chagrin. Le visage de Claire l'obsédait. Elle voulait le voir souffrir, se flétrir. Elle voulait contempler sa beauté quitter sa face. Et puis… Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, oui. Cette femme cachait quelque chose. C'était une évidence. Le bureau de Wesker. Elle devait s'y rendre. Peut-être qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Peut-être savait-il tout ? Peut-être qu_'elle_ aussi savait tout ? Jill était déterminée.

Elle tendit la main pour tourner la poignée de la porte du bureau.

Une main l'agrippa. Elle retint son souffle.

Jill s'écroula au sol.

Leon était dans la pièce. Il avait son Beretta à la ceinture. Il y avait une multitude de livres ici, sur les étagères. Le bureau était relativement bien rangé pur une maison close. Il s'avança. L'air sentait le cigare froid. Il aperçut le cendrier, rempli à ras bord. Il vit le siège de cuir. Il songea à Wesker. Il retint son souffle. Et s'il arrivait ? Il se tourna vers la porte. La paranoïa lui avait pris l'esprit, et le torturait. Il se mordit les lèvres, il devait agir au plus vite. Leon releva la tête, croyant avoir entendu quelques pas. Il se baissa derrière le bureau, mais personne ne vint. Il se redressa doucement, flingue en main. Il baissa les yeux vers le bureau. Il y avait trois tiroirs, remplis à ras-bord. Il soupira, commença à chercher une trace, la moindre concernant la date de la disparition d'Ada. Il y avait là beaucoup de factures, de lettres codées visiblement et Leon fut surpris de tomber sur une lettre de menace. Certainement une histoire de drogue. Wesker avait l'attirail de l'ignoble crapule avide d'argent et de pouvoir. Leon s'assurait de replacer chaque feuille convenablement, le cœur battant. Il ne fallait pas que ça se sache._ Jamais_. Lorsque le premier tiroir fut entièrement vidé, il ne resta plus qu'une feuille volante, sans grand espoir Leon le porta sous ses yeux.

Son souffle en fut coupé.

Cette écriture…

_Il la connaissait. _


	8. Chapitre VII

Chapitre VII

_« Albert, _

_C'est fait. Je n'en suis pas fière. Je vis sur le dépit à présent, et sur le peu de fierté qu'il me reste. Celle d'avoir pu le sauver. Tu ne l'approcheras pas. Tu ne peux plus le faire. Je suis dans mon appartement, celui que je m'apprête à quitter. La mise en scène n'a pas été facile, il faut dire que j'ai dû agir seule du début à la fin. J'ai déposé la photo sur le lit, et brûlé le maquillage dans des quartiers éloignés. Tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir emprunté ton appareil photo ? Je te le rendrai dans les jours à venir. Leon devrait revenir dans la soirée. Il ne devrait jamais oublier mon anniversaire, et j'en suis désolée. J'ai si honte. Mais, je dois le faire. Je sais à quel point tu es trempé dans cette histoire à Central Park. Tu veux éloigner Leon, car tu sais qu'il est sur la bonne piste. Ma disparition le détournera de cette brillante piste. Et alors, il ne pourra plus t'inculper. Mais, es-tu si sûr de toi, Albert ? Crois-tu Leon si faible pour oublier ? Il me cherchera. Peu importe le temps qu'il mettra, il finira par me mettre la main dessus, et toi avec. Je t'appartiens, maintenant. Et c'est le drame de ma vie. J'achève ces lignes le cœur serré. Tes mots résonnent encore. Notre rencontre, la semaine dernière me semble être un cauchemar. _

_« Si ton homme découvre la vérité, je le tue. Alors, trouve un moyen. N'importe lequel pour l'éloigner. Et aide-moi. Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'exécuterai plus rapidement encore. »_

_Tu m'as promis qu'il vivrait. Il vivra. Et tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être son ange gardien, n'est-ce pas ?...» _

- Ca me désole que tu l'apprennes de cette manière, murmura une voix.

Leon leva la tête, livide, les yeux brillants.

- J'aurais préféré te l'expliquer par moi-même.

Il la vit.

Elle était là. Etait-ce un mirage ? Wesker lui avait-il planté un poignard dans le dos ? Etait-il arrivé aux portes du paradis ? Elle l'accueillait donc. Leon plissa les yeux. Ses yeux en amande, le noir de sa pupille profonde et agréable. Son teint de pêche, et ses lèvres rouges. Elle portait les mêmes escarpins, et sa robe était grandiose. Fendue. Somptueuse. Leon avait vu un fantôme. La chair de ce spectre était alléchante, sa cuisse troublante. Des liens entouraient sa taille. Il déposa la lettre sur le bureau.

- _C'était toi hier soir_. Le message.

- Oui. Là encore, j'aurai pu simplement glisser la lettre sous la porte… J'en suis navré. Mais tu ne devais pas savoir. Mais maintenant… Tu sais.

La jeune femme avait les bras croisés. Elle s'avançait lentement vers lui. Il ne bougeait pas, le souffle court.

- Pourquoi, murmura Leon.

_« Ada… »_

Leon baissa les yeux, puis les releva de peur que la jeune femme ne s'évapore en un nuage informel.

- Tu attends des explications, cette lettre est incompréhensible pour toi…

- Non. J'ai compris bien assez de choses dans cette lettre, Ada. La mélodie dans le salon. Les messages. La photo. Ton corps ensanglanté. Tout ça. Ce n'était qu'une scène. Une mise en scène.

- J'ai dû le faire.

Leon contourna le bureau, le pas lourd. Encore une fois, ses oreilles étaient prises par d'assourdissants sons. Sa vue était trouble. Il fit face à Ada. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui, depuis…

Depuis…

Bien trop longtemps.

Il approcha ses doigts de son visage. Ses joues étaient tièdes.

- J'ai dû le faire, répéta Ada en saisissant sa main.

Les bourdonnements cessèrent. Et Leon voyait distinctement les traits de son visage parfait.

- Wesker savait que tu avais tué ce type, dans cette affaire… Le barman de ce bar espagnol. Luis Sera. Tu passais tes nuits à clore l'enquête et tu étais à deux doigts de le trouver. Il m'a demandé de t'éloigner. Et… Si je ne le faisais pas…

Ada marqua une pause. Elle sonda son regard.

- Il te tuerait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as gardé tout ça pour toi ? Tu aurais dû me le dire. J'étais flic, Ada.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle, mais… Il était si puissant. Il l'aurait fait Leon. Maintenant, tu dois partir. Tu dois partir d'ici avec Claire.

- Te laisser ? Alors que tu es bien vivante ? Ada...

- Ne fais pas cette erreur. Tu dois oublier maintenant.

Ada recula.

- Je vis, ajouta-t-elle, mais toi aussi tu dois vivre. Tu t'en es assez privé jusque-là…

- A ma place.

Leon serra la main d'Ada et l'approcha brutalement de lui.

- A ma place, ose me dire que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose.

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes.

- J'aurais fait la même chose, murmura Ada, hélas…

_Hélas…_

- Plus rien ne sera comme avant, acheva-t-elle.

Leon souffla. Son cœur était déjà brisé, mais le peu de sang qu'il lui restait s'écoulait dangereusement. Il ferma les yeux, et son âme pleurait.

- On peut…

- Non, coupa Ada, on ne peut pas. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, à présent c'est nous dire au-revoir. Il y a des femmes bien moins dangereuses, bien plus stables que moi. C'est de ces femmes là qu'il va falloir t'entourer. D'ailleurs, tu le fais très bien. _Cette Claire Redfield est charmante… _

_- _Claire…

Leon voyait son visage. Son sourire.

- Sauras-tu me pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?

_« Tu as voulu me sauver la vie. »_

- Non, tu ne peux pas.

_« Je peux le faire. »_

- Tu dois apprendre. A cesser de m'aimer.

_« Ça te va bien de dire ça… »_

- Maintenant qu'Albert sait que tu es dans le coup, toi et Claire les choses vont vite se compliquer pour vous. Il tient sa vie entre ses mains. Je t'ai sauvé. Et maintenant, c'est à toi de la sauver.

Leon baissa le regard.

_« Je t'aime Leon. »_

Il la regarda.

- Je vais certainement souffrir de ce que je m'apprête moi-même à dire mais… Cette femme. Elle en aurait fait autant que moi pour te sauver la vie. _Oui_.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Tu l'aimes ?

Ada murmurait à son oreille. Elle déposa un doux baiser contre sa joue. Leon hocha positivement la tête.

- Alors tu sais quoi faire.

La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire et se dirigea vers les fenêtres aux vitres teintées, au fond de la pièce. Celles qui donnaient sur l'avenue. Ada abaissa le loquet et les fit coulisser. Un vent assez violent soufflait. Ada jeta un regard vers la rue.

- Je vais partir.

Elle dénoua les liens autour de sa taille, un crochet à chaque extrémité. Leon s'approcha d'elle. Il serra sa taille, et la prit dans ses bras. Il caressa sa chevelure, et plus rien n'existait. Seulement la séparation. Le chagrin. L'amertume.

Les cils d'Ada étaient humides. Elle lança un regard vers la ville de New York, lumineuse.

- Je dois te demander quelque chose, souffla Leon.

Ada haussa les sourcils.

_« A savoir s'il me reste assez de courage_

_Pour braver la tempête de tes nuits d'orage,_

_Mais l'amour n'est pas l'amour sans nuage… Sans nuage. »_

Claire était de nouveau sur scène. Elle marchait de l'autre côté et les dernières notes s'étaient évanouies dans la grande pièce. Elle leva les bras vers le ciel et les projecteurs se calmèrent. Claire prit les petites marches sur le côté de la scène et Albert la dévorait des yeux. Il décroisa les jambes et s'approcha d'elle. Il saisit sa main, et y déposa un baiser.

- Magnifique performance, Claire.

- Merci.

Elle fut très réticente. Elle se sentait coupable, mais ne pensait qu'à Leon. Elle espérait qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose, la moindre trace d'Ada…

- Tu as été incroyable. Je me demande même si…

Un nuage intempestif apparut. De la fumée en masse qui montait dans la pièce. Puis, un deuxième nuage de couleur. Claire passa une main à son nez. Elle connaissait ces gaz. Il s'agissait d'un lacrymogène très puissant utilisé dans son corps d'élite au poste de police. Elle recula et Wesker se retourna.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

Wesker gagna les escaliers. Les hauteurs n'avaient pas été prises.

- Evacuez les lieux, cria-t-il, _SORTEZ !_

Les clients asphyxiés se précipitaient à l'entrée et se bousculaient. Une scène cauchemardesque. Des hommes et des femmes nus. Il s'accrocha à la rambarde et évolua difficilement dans le couloir en se cognant contre les murs. Il reprit son souffle et vit Jill. Au sol.

- _Jill_, s'écria-t-il.

Il s'accroupit.

- Jill ?

Il la saisit, elle s'éveilla doucement.

- _Ma tête…_

- Jill, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est… Elle… _Elle_… Elle m'a frappé, je crois.

- Qui ?

Jill ferma les yeux.

- Elle est entrée…A l'intérieur…

Albert Wesker laissa son amie au sol. Elle s'était évanouie de nouveau. L'homme réalisa que la porte de son bureau était ouverte. Un mot la décorait.

_« Time to enter and see, Albert. »_

Il la poussa. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Une mélodie avait envahi la pièce, provenant du poste de radio. Casta Diva, de Maria Callas. La voix était claire et frissonnante. Albert Wesker fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi ce cinéma ?...

Une feuille avait été soigneusement posée sur le bureau, et la plume était encore posée à côté. L'encre n'avait même pas séchée. Une encre rouge, provocatrice. Albert saisi la lettre. Elle lui était destinée.

_« Albert, _

_J'imagine que tu te souviens très bien de la dernière lettre que je t'ai envoyée il y a de ça quelques temps. J'y avais prédit le retour de Leon S. Kennedy, mon époux. Je suis navré de t'apprendre que j'avais raison. J'ai failli à ma mission. Leon sait. Il sait tout. »_

Les sirènes et les gyrophares des flics.

_« Mais, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Une triste pour toi. Tu ne retrouveras pas Leon. Et tu ne me retrouveras pas, moi non plus. Quant à ta nouvelle petite trouvaille, Claire Redfield, sache que Leon se fera un plaisir de s'en occuper à ta place. Tu n'es pas seul. Il te reste Jill maintenant. »_

Les policiers qui envahissent le hall.

- Il est en haut ?

_« Eden House… »_

Ils montèrent.

_« Va s'écrouler. »_

Albert Wesker n'acheva pas la lecture.

_« Ton empire est tombé. Et je ne tomberai pas avec lui. Ta chère amie, Ada Wong Kennedy.»_

Claire se précipita à l'entrée. Les clients paniquaient, toussaient. Claire manquait d'air.

- Leon… ?

La jeune femme regardait autour d'elle, mais ses paupières étaient brûlantes, agressées par le gaz. Elle lui semblait avoir vu ses collègues. Son propre frère. Mais, son visage s'était évanoui.

- Non…Que… ?

Claire tomba à genoux. Et on la releva aussitôt. Elle toussa violemment, on l'emporta à l'extérieur. Sa tête lui tournait, et l'air frais la frappa au visage. Elle eut une nouvelle toux, puis retrouva son souffle peu à peu.

_« Claire… »_

_« Claire ? »_

Son visage…

- Leon.

Claire le voyait distinctement.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Elle entendit plusieurs coups de feu.

- La police. Elle est venue arrêter Wesker.

- Et Ada ?

Il hocha la tête, esquissant un sourire.

- Je l'ai retrouvée.

Claire cligna des yeux. Elle baissa le regard, et sourit à son tour.

- Je… Je suis très heureuse pour toi.

Albert Wesker était tenu par le sergent Chris. Ses jambes tremblaient, mais elle pouvait se tenir debout. Leon la retenait. Elle croisa le regard de l'ancien patron de la maison close et retint son souffle. La mort. Le chaos. Leon la serra contre elle, caressa ses cheveux.

- Ada a semé la panique. J'ai prévenu ton frère.

- Il sait que je…

- Non. Non, il ne sait pas.

Ils se retournèrent. Le chaos s'évanouit. Ils marchèrent dans la rue. Leon prêta son manteau à Claire, à moitié nue. Les voitures étaient innombrables. Les trottoirs bondés. Et l'homme protégeait la jeune femme, encore sonnée par le lacrymogène.

Tout était résolu.

- _Où est Ada ?_

Leon leva les yeux au ciel. Les étoiles n'étaient que trop rares à New York.

- Près de nous.

Claire regarda autour d'elle.

- Elle resta près de nous, oui, ajouta Leon.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'aube.

Note de fin de fiction : _Ce fut une fiction de plutôt courte, il faut dire que je n'avais pas prévu de la reprendre un jour, et pourtant… J'en suis assez fier, son intrigue me plaît, et j'adore le couple Cleon. Quant aux maisons closes, ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire savent que les cabarets, night-clubs et autres lieux de débauches m'inspirent toujours beaucoup. Je vais pouvoir enfin commencer la suite de Full Face, Full Face Part II : Destroy. Je vous invite à lire la deuxième partie de cette fiction que j'aime beaucoup. Elle va prendre une tournure très inattendue. J'ai déjà des idées de nouvelles fictions, et comme j'ai du temps libre j'en profite ! J'ai aimé écrire Eden House, je vous remercie d'avoir lue cette histoire un brin différente des autres et je vous embrasse. Bien à vous, Hirako. _


End file.
